Question: Jessica earns a base salary of $50.00 every week with an additional 10% commission on everything she sells. If Jessica sold $5500.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.10$ $\times$ $$5500.00$ $=$ $$550.00$ We can find the total salary for Jessica by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$550.00$ $+$ $$50.00$ $=$ $$600.00$ The total salary Jessica made last week was $$600.00$.